So Foxy
by Mythril Moth
Summary: Chat Noir just can't resist that foxy, foxy Rena Rouge.


**Author's Notes:**

Little bit different than what you may be used to me if you've only been reading my stuff here. Which, incidentally...sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't actually done much writing for the last couple of months, I was burned out and needed a break.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "So Foxy"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

Two lithe figures landed lightly on a rooftop in one of the less well-lit parts of the city. In the distance, the lights of the Eiffel Tower glittered beneath a waning moon.

"Quiet night," Rena Rouge said as she crouched on the edge.

Her companion nodded. "Most nights are. Thankfully."

"Yeah, well, a quiet night in Paris doesn't do _me_ much good," Rena Rouge groused. "I mean, don't get me wrong, all the parkour is great exercise and I'm getting used to _moving_ the way you two do, but I'm out here to get more experience _heroing_. Can't do that if there's nobody to save and no bad guys to stop."

Chat Noir chuckled. "Don't let Ladybug hear you say things like that."

"Hey, I have to give the Miraculous back in a couple of hours, and it's looking like I'd be better off at home working on—" She caught herself short, then said, tentatively, "—y'know, normal stuff." With a huff, she added, "Plus, most of Paris doesn't even know I exist yet! It'd be nice to at least be in the news from time to time."

"Just think of yourself as a secret weapon," Chat Noir said with a shrug. "Besides, I've seen some of the attention you _are_ getting, and trust me, it's not the attention you _want_."

Rena Rouge gave him a sharp look. "Oh _really?_ " she asked archly. "And what kind of attention _is_ it?"

Chat Noir made a sound like he was coughing up a hairball. "Uhh...nevermind," he said hesitantly. "Just...you know how people are on the Internet." He coughed. "Anyway..."

Rena Rouge raised an eyebrow. "No, uh-uh. You can't drop a line like _that_ and wimp out on the follow-through. C'mon, kitty. Spill, or I'll have to bring out the catnip."

Chat Noir's ears flattened. "W-well..." His cheeks flushed beneath his mask. "It's just, uhh..." He coughed into his fist. "You, uh... _fill out_ your suit a bit better than Ladybug, is all."

Rena Rouge smirked. "Kitty's a furry, wasn't expecting that."

"I am NOT!" Chat Noir howled. "It's just..." He ducked his head. "I mean, you're very... _distracting_."

Rena Rouge seemed amused by this. "Oh, really, and who is it I'm distracting, hmm? Or who am I distracting you _from?_ " With a teasing grin, she flicked his bell. "Don't tell me all it takes to sink the S.S. LadyNoir is a fox with bigger tits."

Chat Noir averted his gaze. "I...didn't mean to..."

Rena Rouge laughed and swatted his shoulder playfully. "I'm only teasing," she said. "Besides, I ship you and Ladybug so hard."

Chat Noir chuckled. "Yeah, well, she's got her eye on someone else," he said ruefully.

"Oh," Rena Rouge said, her playful demeanor dropping. "I...didn't know."

"I'm not losing hope," Chat Noir said with a shrug and a wistful smile. "I just...I've accepted that I may not ever have anything more with Ladybug than friendship. And that's fine. I wouldn't trade her friendship for anything, even if I get frustrated with her for keeping things from me sometimes." He shot her his trademark smirk, then added, "Besides, making time with Paris' newest fur fetish femme fatale helps a little."

"Hmm, hard to be heartsick when your blood's pumping in all the right places, huh?" Rena Rouge said, smirking. "Glad to help, I guess."

"Ah! I didn't mean that to sound so..." Chat Noir turned red. "Sorry, I think I went too far there."

"Nah, it's cool," Rena Rouge said. "I know _exactly_ what I look like in this getup." Flicking her Miraculous, she added, "Actually, between you and me? My tits aren't _this_ big when I'm not transformed. I have _no_ idea what that's all about."

"I uhh...wouldn't know," Chat Noir said, swallowing. His eyes kept flicking to, and away from, Rena Rouge's chest.

Rena Rouge smirked. "Seems to appeal to certain tomcats," she said. She returned her gaze to the quiet streets below. "Well, I guess we'd better get moving," she said. "We don't have much time left to—" She broke off as Chat Noir suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward the center of the roof, away from any prying eyes below. "Huh?"

"You know, maybe I _do_ need a distraction," Chat Noir whispered roughly into her ear. "Like catching a fox..." His hands caressed her thighs, then slid up her sides.

Rena Rouge blinked, her breath catching in her throat. "Chat Noir?" she asked softly. "What—?" She gasped as his gloved hands landed on her chest, kneading her through her suit. "Uhh..."

"Kitty found a plaything," Chat Noir said quietly.

Rena Rouge's mind raced, her face heating up. _Is this seriously happening? Is Chat Noir really—_ "H-hey now," she began.

"Just for a little while," Chat Noir said, his voice pleading, insistent. "I need... _something_..."

Rena Rouge heard the raw emotion and desperation in his voice and relaxed into him. "A-alright," she said. "Just...just this once..." She shivered, her breath hitching as his gloved hands massaged her breasts, one hand sliding down her side, caressing her hip, then her thigh; she gasped as she felt his fingers insistently probing at her crotch through her suit. "Ch-Chat Noir..."

She found herself on her back, Chat Noir on top of her, his knee planted between her thighs. His lips teased against hers as his hands roamed over her curves. Even through the reinforced magical leather of his suit, she could feel a stiffness grinding desperately yet fruitlessly against her. Her hips bucked against him of their own accord, thrusting up into that hard bulge, yearning to engulf it, stymied and frustrated by the layers between. Her breath came hot and heavy between wet kisses, thick ropes of saliva connecting hungry mouths.

A long, intense moment later during which Rena Rouge's heart thundered against her ribs, Chat Noir shuddered violently, thrusting his hips against her once, twice, then a third time, each thrust punctuated with a strained grunt. Then he sagged against her with a low groan. As her own body stilled itself and her breathing evened out, she looked up into his slitted green eyes...which widened in horror.

"Oh god...I'm sorry," Chat Noir said. "I...I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, kitty," Rena Rouge said, cheeks heating up. "I... _wow._ " As Chat Noir backed off of her and put some space between them, she sat up, unconsciously attempting to adjust glasses that were, at present, not on her face. "Well, I wanted a workout tonight," she quipped wryly. "Not sure 'getting dry-humped by a horny tomcat' is the kind of workout I had in mind."

Chat Noir closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I don't know what got into me," he said.

"Pretty sure you have a lot of pent-up frustration, needed a release, and I just happened to set you off," Rena Rouge said. She stood up, smiling softly. "That was...pretty intense," she added. "That's _never happening again_ , you understand, but...well..." She walked over and flicked his bell playfully, her smile turning into a smirk. "Gotta say, that was definitely a learning experience."

Her Miraculous suddenly beeped insistently, four panels dimming instantly. She blinked down at it. "Uhh...guess that's my cue," she said. "Later, cool cat!"

"Uhh...yeah," Chat Noir replied. "Later." As he waved, four pads on his ring went dark. Eyes wide, he made a beeline for home.

He had just jumped through the window and closed it behind him when his transformation broke. A severely annoyed Plagg hung in the air in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"FYI, kid?" Plagg said tightly. "That was _nasty._ "

"I know," Adrien said with a sigh, head in his hands. "I can't believe I did that, I barely even _know_ Rena Rouge—"

"I don't care about _that_ ," Plagg said dismissively. "If you wanna hump Rena Rouge, find out who she really is and do it as yourself. You pull the cat in heat routine like that again, whoever you do it with is gonna find out who Chat Noir is." With that, he zipped into his cheese fridge, presumably to binge the lot.

Adrien groaned.

A moment later, Plagg poked his head out. "Was it worth it?" he asked.

Adrien sighed. "Yeah...yeah, I guess it was. I dunno."

"Fair enough." Plagg disappeared again, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts, his hormones, and a desperate need for a shower.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


End file.
